Obsesion Por Las Quimeras
by Tefatron
Summary: uhmm.. pues la verdad.. :D no c .. como que me gusta mi historia y ala vez no.. XD lol pero pues porque no le echan un ojo D ala mejor les interesa xD jaja, ya va el CHAPTER 2


**Chapter- 1 - El regreso de los Elric-**

Ya hacia unos 10 años desde que aquel incidente con la piedra filosofal. Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric habían tomado caminos diferentes. Nadie sabía donde se encontraban esos dos. En el mismo mundo. Pero lugares separados.

Por otra parte, Roy Mustang el gran alquimista de la Flama había llegado a su sueño. Ser El gran Fuhrer. Eso iba más allá de sus expectativas… No? Ahora, como imaginaran la militar estaba bien regida por ese dictador tan poderoso, y por supuesto… No faltaban las minifaldas que habia prometido. La mitad de las mujeres salio de la militar solo por eso pero, una de ellas acepto, con fuerza, pero lo hizo.

Tambien se encontraban los Rockbell. Con aquella novedad de haber muerto Pinako, abuela de Winry Rockbell. Y aquel perro de nombre Bell habia escapado, dejando sola a Winry. Que haria? Ya no tenia a Edward a quien le gustaba reparar y de vez en cuando admirar. Claro, todavía no abandonaba ese amor por el.

Pasaron los dias. Nadie los veia. Ni los conocian. Parecia…Como que no existian…

-"Donde podras estar?...Niisaan…" – Alphonse penso mirando el cielo e imaginando a el y su hermano jugando con aquel perro. "Te extraño…"

Porque no podia dejar aquel pensamiento? Su hermano habia desaparecido por siempre. Al menos vivian en el mismo mundo donde alamejor tenia la oportunidad de verlo. Observo su mano y recordo viejos tiempos.

-"El alquimista de las almas…"- Se dijo a si mismo. "Haha! Que gracioso…Como si pudiera volver a ese mundo… donde… todo lo creas con tus manos… con ciertas reglas y leyes a seguir… volver a ver a Roy a Winry y a la Abuela…"

Alphonse rompio a llorar. El llanto se podia escuchar desde lugares lejanos.

-"Que sera ese llanto?..."

-"Porque!? … Debi aber dejado a mi hermano regresar a este mundo!! Y no haber venido junto con el!!!" – El chico se puso de pie y camino sin rumbo. Perdido. Solo.

-"Hermano?... regresar?..."

Aquella persona que tanto extrañaba y amaba estaba justo enfrente de sus narices. Y el no se daba cuenta… Acaso de habia olvidado de el?...

-"Alphonse!... Al!!!" – Edward corrio tras su hermano desesperado en lagrimas. "Al!!!"

-"Debe ser otro de esos recuerdos… Edward no esta…"

Su hombro sintio calor después que Edward puso su mano sobre el. Se sentia como una conexión de hermanos, un sentimiento de alegria recorrio su espalda. Edward aquí?... Imposible.

--------

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Roy Mustang escribia en su pequeño diario que habia adoptado desde aquel dia que se caso con su secretaria de trabajo. Riza Hawkeye. Aquel dia le fue infinito, lleno del sentimiento que nunca tuvo. Ahora, al mirarla, se siente como si no tuviera un mundo compartido, solo el y ella.

Por cuestiones de trabajo, Riza no habia planeado tener hijos. Por otra parte, Roy si los tenia planeados pues según el podia con ellos.

Al llegar a su oficina, digna de un Fuhrer, con la imagen de su esposa en su escritorio y su nombre tallado en una tarjeta de oro en la pared, se sentia como en casa. Al parecer una oficina no tiene que ser aburrida no? Su diversión estaba garantizada con todos aquellos juegos que tenia para la aburricion. Al cabo que ni trabajo tenia. Solo mandar y mandar, no lo hacia tan interesante.

-"Bah, y pensar que un Fuhrer era algo que añoraba demasiado…" – Roy tomo asiento en su gran silla acojinada de plumas.

-"Siempre hay trabajo… Roy…" – Riza tomo un vaso y sirvió agua a su esposo, quien la miraba atentamente.

-"Por donde entraste? Solo yo tengo la llave…"-Dijo sonriente. "es extraño…"

-"Vamos, deja esas preguntas para después y hora de trabajar…. Vamos…"

--------

Alphonse sujetaba a Edward en sus brazos. Demasiado fuerte. Otra vez! Hermanos! Se habian encontrado. Y todo en un concurso de pirotecnia.

Los hermanos Elric habian trabajado en los negocios de la pirotecnia por muchos años, ya que era lo unico que se podia hacer gracias ala demanda de trabajos que trajo la guerra. Uno de esos dias en los que trabajaban el jefe los visito para ver como estaban funcionando los cohetes. Pero su suerte no estaba con ellos, pues encontraron varios cohetes con defectos y estos eran los que ellos habian hecho. Por consecuencia, los hermanos fueron separados en distintas compañias pirotecnicas.

-"Hermano…Hermano!!!" – Alphonse se aferro mas a Edward quien solo recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermano que lloraba.

-"Calma Al, Calma…"- Ed sonrio y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla.

-"Perdon por haber hecho mal esos cohetes!! No era mi intencion!"

Edward separo a su hermano de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"Al… Ahora eso no importa… te encontre… y encontre una manera de regresar… Te explicare después del concurso… sera mejor… nos vemos en este mismo lugar…"- Ed sonrio e hizo su camino al trabajo.

Al limpio sus lagrimas y miro el cielo sonriendo.

Una nueva aventura empieza…


End file.
